Microwave ovens are common appliances found in many homes, workplaces, restaurants, and so on. Heating food in microwave oven has become the easiest solution to eating food prepared outside of the home or food that is not freshly made. Though the food is edible, food heated in the microwave is not always the best quality. It is known that heating or reheating food in the microwave lessens the quality of the food. One of the main reasons for the decreasing quality of microwave heated foods is the uneven heating.
The present invention serves to uniformly heat food by allowing microwave energy to reach surfaces of the food that do not typically receive direct contact with the microwaves. The present invention not only elevates food from a spinning plate or sliding plate of the microwave oven, but allows the microwave energy to reach the bottom surface of the food that is either directly on the stand or rests on a plate, bowl, or any other microwavable dish or container. This prevents the food from becoming soggy underneath as moisture is trapped under the food item. This also prevents the food item from being unevenly heated. The present invention allows a user to heat food in the microwave without compromising the quality of his or her food. An alternate embodiment of the present invention comprises a basin that collects any drippings or crumbs that may fall from the food item, lessening the possibility of a mess.